


End Up Here

by sscaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Everyone, F/M, M/M, No Hayden, mainly for my enjoyment, possible chaos, very confused stiles, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscaptainswan/pseuds/sscaptainswan
Summary: Basically Ruby gets drawn to Beacon Hills for obvious reasons, and drags a few people with her when she decides to investigate this feeling. Stuff happens, people are confused, especially lil baby Liam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah this may be something a twelve year old would write, but I am just writing this for my enjoyment cause I want to see how the characters might interact. It may or may not go far, depends on how interested I get into the storyline, but it's here to read if you'd like.

* * *

"Tell me, why are we here again?" Asked a blonde haired woman as she got out of her car, shutting the door behind her. Three other people exited the car with her. They all seemed to be pretty tired judging by the way they were all standing. One of them looked to be a teenager and was stretching his arms above his head. The other two were adults, one female, one male. 

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, trying to focus his hearing on only them. 

"Can you hear anything?" Came Stiles' whispered voice in his ear, making Scott turn to look at him. 

"Not with you whisper-shouting in my ear." He said back, turning back to the window they were at. 

"I told you, Emma." said the other female with them. "I have this feeling, like I'm being drawn here."

Stiles was looking intently at Scott, waiting for him to report what they said. All Stiles could hear was muffled voices coming closer. They were all walking towards the station, Stiles could see that, and-

"Boys, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Both boys jumped away from the window and turned to face the sheriff.  There was a tiredness in his voice, and Stiles knew he probably didn't want to deal with his somewhat intrusive son. "Why are you two always so nosy, they're just people." The sheriff now had his arms folded across his chest, looking at the two intently. 

"I wouldn't call it nosy, per say, maybe invested?" Stiles rambled, throwing his hand up in a sort of "I don't know" motion. 

Scott listened to the Sheriff's words. 

"You're right, we should go." Scott said quickly, grabbing Stiles' arm and dragging him out of the building. Stiles started protesting but Scott gave him a look that let Stiles know he had a plan. He was quiet after that. 

Scott pushed the door open to leave the station, both of them coming face to face with the strangers. Time seemed to slow as Scott looked at the woman with brunette hair, a strong, unmistakable scent taking over his senses. She seemed to notice it too, but she didn't do anything other than turn around hurriedly and rush into the station with the other people she was with. 

Scott quickened his pace, Stiles following in hot pursuit. 

Once they were safely in Stiles' jeep, Stiles looked to his friend. "What the hell happened?"

"I caught her scent." He said, continuing to look at the station. 

"And?"

"She's like me. She's a wolf." He said, sounding slightly worried. Stiles' face fell. 

"Are you  _serious?_ We just drove out The Wild Hunt!" Stiles exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. 

"Stiles they could be harmless. I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary from the rest of them, one smelled faintly of rum, but that's nothing special." Scott said, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder in an attempt to settle his jumpy friend. 

"We'll see then, won't we?"

Scott let out an exasperated sigh mixed with a quiet laugh. "What are you planning?" 

"We're gonna follow them, eventually. Can't make it too obvious. First we're gonna go talk to Lydia, Malia, and Liam about all of this." Stiles explained, starting the jeep up and beginning to pull out of the parking lot. As they were doing so, the group walked out of the station, Stiles briefly making eye contact with the male as they passed. Stiles noticed that he held his arm as if it was hurt. He wondered. 

Looking away, Stiles pulled onto the road and started driving towards Scott's house, telling Scott to have Lydia and the others meet them there. 

* * *

"You saw those guys looking at us through the window too, right?" Henry said as the light blue jeep passed them by. Ruby watched the car drive away with a slightly in awe look on her face. 

Emma nodded, also watching the jeep drive away, only a more suspicious look covering her features. "I did, I wonder why."

"One of them is a wolf." Ruby mumbled to herself, turning to face Emma. "The less scrawny one, he was the wolf. I think he could tell I was too." Ruby started getting excited, unable to believe she had found someone like herself. 

Emma turned to look at the brunette. "Well, what do you want to do about it? Go up and ask him?" There was sarcasm laced in her joking words as she took Ruby by the arm and dragged her back to the car. Hook and Henry collectively groaned. 

"Oh hush. It's only a fifteen minute drive to the hotel." Emma said, rolling her eyes and getting in the drivers seat. She could understand why they didn't want to go back in the car, given they had spent what totals up to be almost two days driving and about four days total traveling, having to stop to rest and such. 

"I want to find out for sure. I want to find out why I felt drawn here, maybe they would know!" Ruby replied to Emma's earlier question, getting in the back with Henry while Killian got into the passengers side.

"We will, Ruby. But for right now, we need to get some sleep. There is plenty of time to explore." Emma said as she began to drive to the motel they were given directions to by one of the deputies that Emma couldn't remember the name of. Once they arrived, Emma checked them in for a week, and they all went into their room. Emma and Ruby shared a bed, Killian took the pull out couch, and Henry got the other bed to himself. 

"We will talk about the plans in the morning." Emma announced, turning off the lamp next to her bed, submerging the room into darkness and letting them all fall asleep. 

 


End file.
